A casual evening
by toeki
Summary: Vash and Wolfwood are drinking at the bar.  Drunken Vash is trying to express how much he likes Wolfwood. Wolfwood becomes very angry because Vash is overdoing it completely and brings both of them in a very embarassing situation.


A casual evening

The man in the black suit filled the glass in front of him with whiskey and poured it down his throat with one fast swig. It was already his third glass, and he didn´t even feel tipsy. While filling the glass again, he eyed his drinking companion. The humanoid typhoon still hadn´t finished his first glass, but from the unconscious grin on his naive face Wolfwood could tell he was already drunk. The priest knew Vash couldn´t hold his liquor very well, but his ability to become drunk with almost no alcohol amazed Wolfwood again and again. „Hey Spikey, how did you manage to become drunk by NOT drinking whiskey? Does the smell of it make you tipsy or what...?" He intended to tease the man in the red coat a little bit, but the words didn´t seem to reach Vash´s drunken half- consciousness. The blond man just stared at Wolfwood, grabbing the counter of the bar to prevent himself from falling over, trying to focus the priest. Finally he managed to let go of the counter and reached for Wolfwood´s shoulder instead, bringing his face very close to Wolfwood´s.

„Wolfwood..." he mumbled.

„Yeah, Spikey?"

„I dunno if i ever tol` ya... I wanna say..wanna say... so glad you´re here... such a good guy." Wolfwood didn´t get what his friend was trying to express, but realized that Vash´s green eyes had finally found his black ones and managed to keep the gaze steady.

„I tryin` to say.. I like you very much..." with this slurred words Vash hugged the priest tightly. Wolfwood was embarrassed to be hugged by another man, especially here in the bar where everybody could see it.

„Oi, Vash... don´t you think you´re overdoing it a little?", he growled. The warning tone of his voice was lost to a completely dizzy humanoid typhoon. Some of the visitors of the bar where already grinning, even some snickering could be heard.

The snickering turned into cheers and loud laughter when Vash finally managed to say "You´re... best friend I ever had" and kissed Wolfwood fully on the mouth.

"Hey honey, ya should head for home if you want to take this any further." The crowd jeered and wheezed affirmatively at the words of the customer.

Wolfwood was not amused. His companion was still clinging to him while the laughter grew even louder. When pushing Vash away didn´t work, the priest finally reached for the only half-emptied bottle of whiskey and knocked it on Vash´s head. "Ouch", the blond man mumbled before finally loosing his grip and stumbling away. „The good whiskey," the barkeeper was mourning. "What a waste..." „Don´t mind," Wolfwood snapped."The idiot..." he gestured towards Vash, who was lying on the floor at the moment-"...pays the bill. And yes, it IS time to go now." he glared at he customer who had made the joke with a look that could have killed. Nobody dared to say a word when the man in the black suit grabbed the blonde in red by the collar of his coat. The priest reached into one of Vash´s pockets and tossed some money on the counter. Then he put his companion upright and made his way out, practically dragging Vash with him.

„You are such an idiot, Spikey. What the hell did you think you´re doing?" The priest was fuming.

„Not nice ..t´hit me with a bottle.. jus´ told you I like you. Why this makin`ya angry?" Vash was pouting.

„ I´m fuckin angry because a certain someone hugged and kissed me IN PUPLIC and made a fool of me.." Wolfwood growled. " I like you too, you spikey-headed idiot, but I would never express it the way you did in there! You completely overdid it!"

„Why d` ya mind being hugged in public?", the blond man asked naively.

„Because it is fuckin embarrassing, Vash the Stampede. It is just..NOT cool."

Vash gazed at him in confusion „Why d´you mind bein´ cool or not?"

„Because I have to compensate your complete lack of coolness by being cool for both of us, moron." Wolfwood grinned slightly.

„Tha`s mean..." his friend mumbled weakly.

„Now just shut the fuck up and concentrate on walking, Spikey. Else we´ll never reach the hotel until morning..." Wolfwood gently punched Vash with his elbow and put his friend´s arm over his shoulders. When the priest realized this would´t be enough to support the stumbling man, he sighed. He finally put his left arm around Vash´s waist , carefully watching each shaky step while his anger became smaller and smaller until it was gone.

end


End file.
